


The War Within

by Queerly Beloved (RedefiningFantsy), RedefiningFantsy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits To Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:01:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24802009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedefiningFantsy/pseuds/Queerly%20Beloved, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedefiningFantsy/pseuds/RedefiningFantsy
Summary: Ron is a bit of a wreck after his last relationship ends. He spends his time hiding in Knockturn alley away from the hustle and bustle of most of the wizarding world. He falls into bed with an unlikely slytherin and they help each other heal from the scars left over by the war and its aftermath. Slowly Ron uncovers more and more cruelties thrust upon the losing side's families, and the more he sees the harder time he has staying silent. Even if it may cost him greatly in the end. He'll do anything to protect his new found family even if he has to wage a new war on the ministry himself.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley, Harry Potter/George Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 16
Kudos: 42





	1. Fire Whiskey

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first harry potter fic ever. Please be kind

There was something comforting in Knockturn alley. I’d traveled it only a handful of times before the war, but now it was a regular trip away from the crowds and the spotlight. For sale signs hung in most of the windows around here now. The dark arts had been shoved to the brink of extinction. Many of the shop keepers around here were unable to keep up with their bills, and those that could were faced with strong public vitriol. It was kind of sad if you thought about it. These people wanted to learn. Some of them searching for cures to age old curses the way my brother did in Egypt. Others came here for the familiarity. Their families had taken them here before the war, and now most of them had a hard time finding safety on the main strip. A recognized a few of them. Pansy was a common sight near the old oddities shop. They acknowledged me, but they never approached. There had been a spike in anti-slytherin rhetoric after the war. They were far more scared of me than I was of them. Even still, I kept my hand clutched around my wand tightly when I had to pass them.  
I’m sure they were curious why I of all people was here. I was a member of the golden trio. I’d lost a sibling in the battle of Hogwarts. What business did I have on the dark side of the wizarding world? For one, I never found myself trapped in a crowd around here. It was only a few scuttering figures that wove through the narrow twists and turns. I liked that. I finally understood what Harry had been on about for all of those years. The fame was crushing and insidious. People jumped at the idea of a flaw in any of us, and when Hermione and I had broken up it wasn’t long before people buzzed with the news. I would have thought it was the Daily Prophet that got to me most, but it was definitely the people. Ex’s, acquaintances, people I’d never said two words to even: all of them wanted the inside scoop on what had broken up my engagement. The amount of owls that had followed me was astronomical. It had been months and there was still the odd owl with a message of thinly veiled gossip hunting. It was why I barely frequented the joke shop anymore. I knew George needed the help, but Harry was in there all the time and they were partners. The insistent questions were too much. It had been a three years since the end of the war, but when I was in the public eye it felt like days.  
Besides George always tried to pay me for my time. Money that he had worked hard for. All I did was stock the odd shelf and hover behind him as he interacted with guests. It felt wrong taking money when I was rarely any help. He had a scholarship in Fred’s honor to fund. He didn’t need me draining his resources. Besides he had real things to be sad about. The end of my relationship wasn’t the end of the world. Far from it. It had opened up to someone we were both supposed to care about. There was no point putting him in the middle of that. Our brother was fucking dead, and I was broken up about something I should have been able to see coming. I’d always known she was too cunning for me.  
I ducked into the bar, needing to drown my sadness and forget everything. The low thrum of voices was a welcome reprieve from my mind. I rifled through my pockets and pulled the lone galleon George had convinced me to take from my pocket. I slapped it down on the counter drawing the bartender’s attention.  
“Starting a tab my friend?” He asked, wiping a glass.  
“Yeah- I’ll have a fire whiskey to start.”  
“As you wish.” He obliged.  
He passed me the tankard. The cool liquid sloshed around its container. I offered a half hearted cheers to the bartender before I downed the entire thing. He made no comment about the speed at which I was drinking and instead passed me another. That’s why I liked it here. No one familiar and the people who were here didn’t ask any damn questions. I was becoming more and more like mad-eye by the day. I snorted into my glass. Poor bastard hadn’t even made it through the fucking war. What would he think if he could see me now? I took a long swig from my cup. Not really wanting to know the answer. What did it matter what the dead thought about my current actions. They weren’t here, and for some stupid reason I still was, and I didn’t even have Harry’s luck. At least he was with someone that made him happy. Him and George made a great couple. They both had an intimate understanding of lose. If I had to guess that was what bonded them together so strongly. They’d gotten together weeks after the final battle. After the parade of funerals had finished.  
They’d tried to get me to stay with them after everything had gone south in my relationship, but I felt even weirder taking money from Harry. I’d grown up in his shadow and resenting him even as we were friends. He owed me nothing, especially not money. I wasn’t a good enough friend to deserve his help. Every time I tried to explain it to him my words got all jumbled and I had to rush out of the shop before I broke down or said something ridiculous. He had stopped asking me to explain, and I was almost positive that was worse. He was avoiding the topic because it upset me. He was once more changing to better suite me. All he did was give.  
Some one sat down beside me, jostling me. I clutched my cup close not wanting to spill any.  
“Ay- watch it.” I grumbled.  
The figure didn’t say anything, sliding a sickle onto the bar top.  
“Your usual?”  
“Please.”  
Wait, I knew that voice.My eyes bugged out of my head. I took another sip, trying to gain control of my facial expression. Come on use some of that tact Hermione was always saying I was lacking. The bartender slid a wine glass across the bar to Malfoy.  
“Fancy are we.” I blurted out.  
Fuck, how much had I had to drink? Why was I physically incapable of using a filter before I spoke. Malfoy made no reply. Small victories I guess. He took a small sip from his glass. The other bar stools to either side were full. Perhaps that was why he’d ended up beside me, but even still, he had to know it was me. Why wouldn’t he try to avoid me? It made no sense. We’d finished up the war on the same side, but it was close in the end. I wanted to ask him about his old body guard. The one that had survived, but I bit my tongue. What if he hated prying questions as much as I did?  
The music picked up. The sun must have set. The whole vibe of the place was changing. The frumpy bar was becoming a club. I pulled off my jacket, tying it around my waist, and I cuffed my pants. The better to fit in with. Malfoy sat at the bar, sipping his fancy wine. Whatever. Why did I even care what he was doing? I left my cup behind and moved onto the dance floor. I vibed back and forth, swaying with the beat. My head buzzed pleasantly from the fire whiskey. I lost track of the amount of people I danced with. Some were girls. Some were guys. I didn’t really care about the who part. I came here to forget everything. I drank a few shots and the faces blurred together, leaving me uncertain of who or what was really happening.  
I had been dancing alone for a time when a pair of strong hands griped at my hips and pulled me back. I pressed my ass backwards, grinding into their erection. Hm, was that for me or had someone else turned them on. I leaned back and bit my lip, hoping for a kiss. They leaned forward and our lips connected. They tasted like fruity musk. They smelled divine. I tried to deepen the kiss, but they didn’t let me. Hmph, well at least they kissed back. We stood there dancing and kissing. When the lights came up it became clear it was Malfoy. My head was too fuzzy for me to form a real sentence.  
“You?” I asked.  
“Yes me. Want to come back to my place?” Malfoy asked.  
I mean I didn’t have anywhere else to be. I nodded, stumbling a little. Malfoy rushed to support me. I leaned on him heavily. He chuckled. In a clearer head I would have asked him what he thought was so funny, but right now I laughed with him, thinking I must have just missed the joke.  
“Hang on. I’m taking us to the manor.” He explained.  
He gripped me tightly and we apparated onto the front steps of the manor.  
“This place is bigger than I remembered.” I mumbled.  
It felt like I was juggling marbles between my words. Hopefully it didn’t sound that way. I did my best to stand tall and walk on my own even as the whole world spun. I blinked slowly, trying to adjust, and then it all went black.


	2. Frisky Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut

**Smut inbound**  
Chirping bird roused me the next morning. This bench was so soft. Five more minutes. If the aurors weren’t bothering me yet then I’d picked a great spot to sleep. I pulled the blanket up to my chin, snuggling down under the blankets. My sleepy brain caught up with what I’d done. I bolted upright in the bed. Where the fuck was I? My head throbbed horribly, and I fell back against the pillows. Who in their right mind needed this many pillows? My eyes scanned the room to help me piece it all together. There was a ridiculous amount of slytherin green in this room. Why wasn’t I wearing a shirt? Focus Ron. Come on. I spied the mural above the headboard. Draco Lucius Malfoy, was scrawled in elegant font. Fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK! Did I just sleep with Malfoy? Of all the fucking people to let take me home. I jumped out of the bed to realize I was fully naked. Yeah, I definitely slept with Malfoy. I tore across the room to where my clothes sat neatly folded. I ripped them on not wanting to have an awkward conversation. There was a stack of coins on the bedside table. I was out of money. No, I wouldn’t do that. He’d let me sleep here.   
I didn’t bother walking out of the house I apparated back to the countryside near the burrow. I turned my back on home and strode into the woods. It had been good enough for us during that final year of the war, and it was good enough for me now. An hour later I arrived at my small camp. The charms were still holding well and my wand was right where I’d left it. I really should keep it on me. Just because there was no war didn’t mean that it was safe out there. They hadn’t locked everyone up after the battle of Hogwarts. There had been too many people involved. The problem was too systemic. Instead the Minister had opted for a sweeping reeducation program. I wasn’t sure how much I trusted a program like that. So many people had tried to kill us. I climbed into the tent and laid down. My head was still aching. I needed rest more than anything. I passed out shortly there after.  
When I woke up it was dark out. No point in going out today. I didn’t have any money anyway.  
“Lumos.” I whispered.  
My wand lit the way down to the stream, and I grabbed a drink. Too bad it was too small to have fish in it. I was hungry. I should have paid more attention in school. Maybe there was a spell to make food grow really fast or something. If there was Hermione probably knew it. I shook my head to clear it of the jealous thought. It did me no good to pine after anothers belongings or skills. All that had ever brought me was pain. As I walked back to camp I checked the berry bush, but they were still too new. I would have to find some seeds somewhere. I could plant a little garden. Hagrid would probably give me some seeds, but that would mean talking with someone, and I wasn’t sure I was up for it. I was still hungry, but there was nothing I could do about it here. So much for not going out tonight. Okay then, back to the bar we go.  
I apparated at the far end of Knockturn alley. I hurried down the street, looking for change. I spotted a knut lying in the road and snatched it up. At least that was enough for a piece of bread. I stuffed it in my pocket and hurried down the alley to the bar. There wasn’t a line tonight with it being a weekday and all. I set the knut on the bar softly. The bartender glanced at it and back up at me questioningly.  
“Can I just get a piece of bread?” I asked.  
He looked at me pityingly. I kept my eyes down, not wanting to see the way he was inspecting me. I knew how it looked. He didn’t say anything. He went to the kitchen and returned with a bowl of soup and a large piece of bread.  
“On the house.”  
“Thanks.” I mumbled, face turning red.  
He busied himself with other guests, allowing me to eat my food. I tore through the meal. It had been a few days since I’d had a full meal. I kicked myself once again for losing my job after the breakup. If I’d held it together better I would be able to take care of myself now. Yet another example of my inability to manage myself. Hermione would be lived if she saw me like this. Not that I was any of her business anymore.  
When I finished I went to the dance floor, and tried to lose myself in the music. It wasn’t long before the dance floor was crowded, and I was once more distracted. Someone came up behind me, dancing to the beat. I leaned back and inhaled deeply. The musky floral smell from the night before filled my nose. My eyes snapped open and I spun around.  
“You seem a bit more clear headed today.” Malfoy commented.  
He was classy as always. A black button up with the sleeves rolled up and the top few buttons undone adorned his form. You could see the top of his well sculpted chest peeking out from the shirt. Something in me stirred. I coughed to cover it. Why did he always have to look so good.  
“Isn’t there someone else for you to bother?” I groaned.  
He leaned in so he was a hairs breath from my ear.  
“Maybe I like bothering you.” He breathed.  
I shivered unable to stop myself. He smiled, leaning back. He shrugged turning to leave. Oh hell no. You don’t get to tease me like that and walk away. I reached out and caught his hand as he tried to move away. He spun back, looking me over. I shrugged abashed. I wasn’t sure exactly how to proceed. He grabbed the front of my shirt and pulled me up to him. I could feel his warm breath on my face. He cocked an eyebrow, asking permission. I gluped and nodded. He closed the distance between us with a kiss. I moaned into his mouth overtaken with desire. He used my moan to deepen the kiss. Our tongues battled for dominance. He won, and I let him explore my mouth as I pulled him closer, whimpering softly. My hands roamed over his back and sides. I wanted to feel every part of him. I didn’t what had come over me, but I needed to be with him.  
“Ey, you two. Go somewhere more private if you’re going to do that.”  
“Fine.” Malfoy growled.  
He pulled me close, and the next second we appeared in his bedroom. He pushed me back on the bed. I scooted up near the pillows. He ripped off his shirt, and tossed it into the corner before he joined me in the bed. He paused at the end of the bed, waiting. I nodded. He pulled me down by my leg and climbed on top of me. I rutted up against him. At least he was as hard as I was. I bucked my hips up into him, needing the pressure. He pinned my hands above my head with one hand and undid my pants with the other hand. He fumbled with the buttons, but I didn’t dare say anything for fear that he’d stop all together. I could be patient.  
He ripped my pants down, palming my crotch. I pressed up against him. Fuck that felt good. Malfoy grinned down at me. I couldn’t find it in me to be upset. He pulled down my boxers and kept up his ministrations. I through my head back, enjoying the feeling of his hand on my cock. He leaned in and kissed me. I nipped at his lip. He growled and bit back a little harder. I gasped and his tongue slipped in. He pressed me down to the bed forcefully. My hands were still pinned above my head. I wiggled, wanting desperately to touch him, but he didn’t let me go. He leaned back and released my hands. I reached for him, but he was taking off his own pants.  
“If you want to keep going lose the shirt.” He purred.  
I pulled it off over my head and threw it off the bed. I wasn’t going to turn this down. There was something about him that I couldn’t get enough of. He smiled down at me in the half light. I bit my lip. Fuck he was gorgeous. His abs melted into his soft stomach before the steep descent to his cock. He was huge! I tried to hide my concern.  
“You okay?”  
I nodded unable to speak. He climbed up the bed and on top of me. He left my hands free and I roamed his body happily. The curve of his hip fit perfectly in my palm. He bit my ear, breaking me from my marveling. His hand came to hover over my throat. When it didn’t move I opened my eyes, looking up at him. He was asking permission again. I nodded. He applied pressure, cutting off my air.  
“That’s a good boy.” He purred.  
If I wasn’t hard before this then I certainly was now. He let go and I swallowed mouthfuls of delicious air. I ached for him to do it again, but he’d moved on to other parts of my body. He took me in his mouth and I gasped. I hadn’t expected that. People only ever asked me to give. I’d never had anyone suck me off before. It was warm and soft and fantastic. His tongue swirled around my head before he took me fully into his mouth. Fuck that felt good. I wove my hands into his hair, but I didn’t apply pressure. He hadn’t cleared me for that. I was more than willing to sit back and enjoy the ride. I twitched in his mouth. It felt so good. If he kept this up I wasn’t going to last. He sucked harder and I put a hand in the sheets, ripping and pulling against the fabric. He raked his nails down my chest. I bucked my hips up into his face unable to stop myself. Everything felt so good. It felt like I was going to explode. He stroked my thigh and I lost it. I threw my head back in ecstasy and screamed his name. The aftershocks rocked my body. Everything felt fuzzy and warm. I sat up. Ready to return the favor. He pushed me back down against the pillows. I looked up at him confused.  
“I have a better idea. Have you ever tried anal before?”  
Oh, so he wanted to- ha, yeah no I’d never done that. How did I say that without sounding ridiculous? He say my hesitation.  
“You can say no. We’ll only try if you want to. I’m okay if we stop here. I won’t be mad or anything.” He promised.  
“Usually people just want to face fuck me.” I admitted.  
“It’s your call if we keep going. I don’t want to push you.”  
I mean. He was really hot. Would I ever be this bold again? Probably not. Let’s do this.  
“I want to try.” I mumbled.  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yeah, let’s do it. Just tell me where to go.”  
“Oh, I have no problem doing that.” He purred.  
I gulped. Fuck, when had he gotten so sexy? He pulled a few pillows down the bed. He put a hand under my back and pulled me towards him. I sat up and allowed him to position the pillows under me. He guided me onto my back. He held up a finger for me to wait. He got off the bed and rifled through his bedside table. He returned with a tube in hand.  
“Lube.” He explained. “I want you to enjoy every second of me inside you, and this will help with that.”  
He poured some on to his hand and directly on my ass. He played around, squeezing the skin around my ass. I wiggled down towards him. He stopped touching me.  
“I know you want to move, but that spot will be most comfortable for you.” He explained.  
“Sorry.” I blushed.  
“Nothing to apologize for. You’re new to this.” He gave my ass a squeeze.  
I squeaked not expecting the sudden touch.  
“Now get up on those pillows or I’m not going to touch you.” He threatened.  
I pushed myself back up the pillows, and I waited impatiently for him to touch me again. He squeezed my ass gently. His fingers traced over the skin. His finger hovered over my entrance. I locked eyes with him. He pushed it in slightly. It was tight, but it felt amazing. I shut my eyes, relaxing. He eased his finger in slowly and held it their for a minute. When I started wiggling he pumped his finger in and out of me slowly. It was nothing I could describe. It felt wonderful. After a bit he added a second finger and then a third. By the time he added the forth I was hard again. How could I not be? The hotest guy in the club was touching me. Talk about luck.  
He withdrew his fingers. I whined, missing the fullness of it all. He laughed moving up the bed.  
“Don’t worry. You won’t be empty for long. I want to fuck that cute little ass of yours. Is that okay?” He asked taping his dick against my ass.  
Fuck there was nothing I wanted more. I nodded.  
“I need verbal confirmation for this one.”  
“Yes, please Draco.”  
“I wasn’t sure you knew my name, but since you asked so nicely.”  
He pressed against me, and gently he eased his cock into my ass. Shit, it was bigger than I’d realized. I’d never felt so full before. He didn’t move, giving me time to adjust to the fullness. He placed small kisses across my chest as he waited for me to be ready. He cocked his head to the side, asking permission to move. I nodded, biting my lip. He pulled back and thrust into me, inch by inch. I shivered. I felt phenomenal. He picked up the speed little by little until he was slamming into me. I pressed my hips up to meet his not wanting to move from where he put me, but wanting him as deep into me as possible. I gripped the sheets, turning them into balls to either side. He gripped my hips tightly as he continued to pound into me rythmically. He was moaning so loud. It was fucking hot. Every once in a while he would look down at me with a little smirk, and it almost undid me every time. He had to be close now. He was getting louder. I was close too. I’d taken to stroking my dick as he thrust in and out of me. Draco switched to gripping the headboard and threw his head back.  
“Fuck!” He yelled.  
That was enough to send me over the edge too. I came on his chest. I hoped he wasn’t mad, but the look of him covered in my cum was really hot. He looked down at me that little sexy smirk on his face. He pulled out of me slowly. He got of the bed. His knees shook as he moved to the wardrobe. He pulled out a towel and came back to the bed. He wiped his chest off and then cleaned me up. He kissed my thigh lightly before coming up to kiss me passionately. I kissed back enthusiastically. He pulled me to him and we cuddled in quiet bliss.  
“You can stay the night again if you want.” He breathed into my back.  
“I’d like that.” I replied.  
“Me too.”  
It wasn’t long before we were both asleep.


	3. Full Bloom

I woke up the next morning in the same soft bed I’d woken up in yesterday. This time I had a much better recollection of the night before. Was he still in bed? I kept my eyes shut, but I reached over to the other side of the bed. It was empty. My eyes snapped open, and I looked around. He was sitting by the foot of the bed with a coffee in his hand, fully dressed. I was very aware of how naked I was.  
“Good morning. I brought you a robe for while Doby does your laundry.”  
“Wait, what?”  
“Doby works for my family for full pay I assure you. He came back after he heard about my and my mother’s actions during the final battle. He should be back shortly.” He assured me.  
“I’m- I, you’re surprisingly calm about all of this. I mean I guess it makes sense. This is the second time this has happened.” I muttered more to myself than him.  
He set his cup down and sat on the edge of the bed. There was a sense of urgency about him. Was it something I said?  
“This is the first time we’ve done more than kiss.”  
“I was here two nights ago too. Don’t worry. I get it. I shouldn’t have come here if I didn’t want to do stuff.”  
“Woah, hold up right there. You never have to do anything. You could come over here naked in the middle of the night and that doesn’t mean we’re going to do anything. You have to consent first.”  
“I was pretty eager the other night.” I reminded him.  
“Yes, but you were beyond drunk. I tucked you into bed, and I slept in the guest wing.” He explained.  
“But I was naked.”  
“You insisted that you only sleep naked and stripped on your own.”  
“Wait, so we didn’t do anything?” I asked, propping myself up on my elbows.  
“Yeah, you slept. That’s it. You were gone by the time I came to check on you.”   
“Huh, I didn’t expect that.”  
“Because I’m a slytherin.” He assumed.  
“No, because no one else has ever cared how drunk I am.” I admitted.  
He set his hand atop mine and squeezed. I smiled, trying to mitigate the ugly my words described.  
“I will never take advantage of you like that. It’s only fun for me if it’s fun for you too. How are you feeling?”  
“I’m good.”  
“Are you hungry?”  
“I’m fine.” I lied.  
I wasn’t going to take his food. I wasn’t looking for handouts.  
“I insist. You worked up a sweat last night. You must be famished.”  
“I don’t want to trouble you.”  
“It’s no trouble. There are some snacks on the table beside you.” He explained.  
I glanced over, noticing the tray of bagels and muffins for the first time. When did he have time to make those? I looked back at him, confused.  
“Doby made them because I had a guest over last night. Please, eat something.” Malfoy implored.  
When had he gotten so soft? Was this an after effect of his family losing standing or was this a side he reserved for other slytherins or some combination of both? There was no way to be certain, and I was starving. I grabbed a muffin, chomping away. I kept my mouth shut not wanting him to comment on my manners. Hermione had done that enough over the years. Malfoy passed me the robe. I donned it. It was like wearing a cloud. What was this thing made of? He picked up his cup of coffee smiling softly. Had his grey eyes always lit up like that when he was happy?  
Doby entered the room, carrying a stack of clean clothes. He set them on the bed and walked out without a word. Weird. Was that what it’s like to have a house elf? I slipped into my clothes, and then stood awkwardly in the room. I wasn’t sure what was supposed to happen next.  
“See you around?” I offered.  
“Yeah, see ya.” Malfoy gave me a wave.  
I apparated out of the bedroom and back near my tent. I devoured the rest of my muffin and picked up the old charms textbook. Time to see if I could find something in here that would help me grow food.  
I woke up with the book leaning against my chest. How long had I been out? I stretched and stood up. I was sore, but not in a bad way. I hadn’t noticed that earlier. It must have been from my -err- activities. I rolled my neck, trying to release the tension and failing miserably. So much for that. I checked the sun. It was past five. Might as well head to knockturn alley. Sometimes the shop keepers had parcels that needed running. It wasn’t much, but it was enough to get me some dinner. Happy with my plan I dashed down to the river and cleaned up a bit. Satisfied I apparated right into the middle of Diagon alley. Fuck it all. I must not have been paying enough attention. I was instantly swarmed with people asking for an autograph or prying into my personal life. It took ages, but in the end I was able to slip away down a side alley and make my way to knockturn alley. You know, the place I was trying to get to begin with. I made my way to Borgin and Burkes. The door chimed, signaling my arrival to the hunched over shop keeper. He set a package on the counter and drummed his fingers expectantly.  
“It’s been almost a week.” He critiqued, sliding me a galleon.  
“And yet you still have a package for me. Who’s this one for?”  
“That one’s for the Malfoys. It’s the last piece of theirs from the vault, and I want to be rid of it.” He insisted.  
My stomach dropped. Really, did it have to be them? Wasn’t there some unspoken rule that you didn’t go around hanging out with your one night stands? No matter how nice he was to me.  
“Do you have anything else?”  
He slid the galleon away. Come on. I needed that.  
“If you don’t want to take the package.”  
“I’ll take your bloody package. Come one. Hand it over.” I sighed. “And the galleon, but you owe me one for this.”  
“I pay you double.”  
“Only because no one else will touch this stuff.” I shouted over my shoulder.  
I tucked the parcel under my sleeve and left the shop. The sparse lights illuminated the alley as we sunk into the deep black of back alley twilight. What was in this thing that he wanted it gone so bad? I tucked it under my arm and apparated back to the front gates of Malfoy Manor. A lone peacock strutted across the path. Doby hurried from the main door, and down the path to the gate. His face lit up when he realized who it was.  
“Hey, could you give this to Malfoy?”  
“Why not come in? Master’s not busy. He’s in the study. I’ll guide you there.” Doby said.  
Before I could protest he turned on his heal and walked back towards the house.  
“Bloody hell.” I muttered under my breath.  
Well so much for getting out of here quickly. I followed him through the large oak door and down the hall to the giant library like study. He really wasn’t lacking anything in his life, was he? My room was half the size of this room, and this place was full of rooms this size. How did three people ever need this much room? I couldn’t wrap my brain around it, so I stopped trying to.  
Malfoy sat with his back to me. A tea cup perched atop a stack of books. I stood their awkwardly. What exactly was I supposed to say? Hey, last night was fun and uh here’s your package? Yeah, I’m sure that would have gone over well.  
“Master Draco, Ron Weasley is here with a package for you.” Doby pipped up from behind me.  
Well at least that took care of introductions. Malfoy rose from the high backed chair and turned to face me. There was a guarded expression on his face. What was up with him?  
“You have a package for me?” He asked after a moment of silence.  
“Yeah, its from Borgin and Burkes.” I held the package out to him, but he didn’t take it.  
“I have no possessions at that shop.”  
“He said it was your family’s. I didn’t really ask questions.” I explained.  
He eyed the package with disdain, but he didn’t grab it. My arm was starting to hurt, but I kept it extended. Why was he dragging this out? I doubted he wanted me in his house anymore than I wanted to be here.  
“We handed over all of our dark artifacts after the war ended. My mother and I have done everything in our power to divorce ourselves from the dark arts. Whatever he’s trying to get us to take I don’t want it.”  
“I can’t exactly tell him that. His shop is closed. I’m not saying you’re still practicing dark magic. I’m just trying to deliver the package.” I muttered, flustered.  
“Sorry, this isn’t on you. It’s on him. He’s sent many owls. I’ve told him before that whatever it is he can just destroy it. My mother and I don’t need any artifacts to remind us of the past. Here.” He held his hand out.  
I deposited the box into his hand. He walked to the fireplace and chucked the box in. He threw a few pieces of wood haphazardly atop the box, and he drew his wand.  
“Incendio.”  
The box and the wood around it burst into flames. They quickly turned purple and a shrieking could be heard from whatever was inside the box. Malfoy watched the blaze unaffected by the sounds emanating from within. I had to give him credit. He hadn’t even opened it to see what it was before he set it alight. He’d changed so much since we first met all those years ago. I think I liked this version of him. I shook the thought from my head. We’d had a fling, but that didn’t mean I got to like him or anything. Nothing was going to happen. That was a one time thing.  
“Here.” Malfoy handed me a small coin purse.  
I looked over at him confused.  
“For the trouble of having to bring that think to me. Please, keep quiet about this. I can’t have people knowing I may have still had a dark artifact. Not after how strict the Ministry has become.”  
“I wasn’t going to say anything. You don’t need to give me this.” I said, trying to give him back the money.  
“Please, I consider it fair payment for the services provided. Are you hungry? I know it’s kind of unorthodox, but I was about to have dinner. You’re more than welcome to join me.” He offered cooly.  
My heart beat picked up, and my ears turned red. I glanced off at the far wall as I tried to collect myself. Did I want to have dinner with him? Was that something I wanted? I mean obviously it was something I wanted, but was it something I was actually going to do?  
“Yeah, sounds brilliant.” I blurted out.  
If he noticed how nervous I was he didn’t say anything. Now it was my turn to be grateful. He led the way down the hall and into a dining room grand enough that it reminded me of Hogwarts. Was this really how other pure blood families lived? There was food set up on the close end of the table. We sat on either side, leaving the head seat empty. I glanced over at it, admiring the wood carvings inlaid to the arms and back rest.  
“That was Father’s chair. He had it specially commissioned. As you can guess no one uses it anymore.” He said, noticing my gaze.  
“Ah, um this chickens really good.”  
“I’m glad you like it. It’s pheasant. Doby found it on sale while out shopping. He knows I have a fondness for it.”  
Well wasn’t I the idiot here. What did pheasant even look like? A question for the next time I went to the muggle library. I was getting better at utilizing the computer for research. It was pretty much idiot proof, which meant it was perfect for me. I wanted another piece, but I didn’t want to eat all of his favorite food, so I restrained myself. As Malfoy finished Doby emerged with pudding. I took a modest bowl not wanting to give away how hungry I truly was.  
“So, what are your plans for the evening?” Malfoy asked, keeping his eyes transfixed on his bowl.  
“Nothing really.” I admitted.  
“Well, I was intending to stroll the grounds and maybe complete some light reading. Would you care to join me?”  
There it was. I mean was there any harm in it? It’s not like I had work, and he certainly never had to work. His family was still loaded even after the harsh fines. Fuck it. It was better than spending the night alone.  
“Sure.”  
Malfoy broke into a smile. The light returned to his cool grey eyes, and they practically sparkled. I had to stop myself from gawking. He rose from the table, and I mirrored him. Down another long hall and out the door. We wound our way around the back of the house. A giant garden came into view and I couldn’t stop the gasp that escaped my lips.  
“Come on. I think the roses are in bloom.” He encouraged.  
We wove around the peacocks and through the path of flowers. I’d never seen so many flowers clustered together like this. Mum’s garden patch was puny compared to this. Tall bushes full of flowers blossomed, and I think I caught a glimpse of a few pixies wandering between the hedges. All we had were gnomes back home. How’d he managed to attract pixies? These ones seemed pretty docile. They liked it here enough that they weren’t going to attack us. It was so impressive. Finally, we arrived at an arch made entirely of roses, and if that wasn’t enough, to the other side of the arch there were two rose hedges that curved around the back of the property. The sweet smell of roses in full bloom filled my nose.  
“It’s so beautiful.” I breathed.  
“It’s one of my favorite spots. It’s easy to forget that the rest of the world exists out here. I spent a lot of time here during the summer.”  
“I can see why.”  
Malfoy lowered himself to the grass and lay back, taking in the sky. Well okay. I laid down beside him. Our bodies just barely touching. It felt like there was electricity running through me at ever point of contact between the two of us. I did my best not to show how much it was affecting me. Could he feel it too, or was I imagining things? He sighed, contentedly. His fingers brushed the back of my hand. Was that intentional? He didn’t touch it again. It was probably just an accident. No need to go getting all excited about nothing.  
“You ever wonder what it would be like if things were different?” I asked trying to fill the silence.  
“You mean if the dark lord had won the war? I don’t like to think about that.”  
“No, not the war. Just things. Like I get followed by reporters now, and I know it can’t be much different for you.”  
“No, the prophet wants nothing to do with me. People actively avoid me.”  
“Oh, I- sorry.”  
“It’s okay. I know what you mean. The prophet used to want stories about my family before the war, and it can get to be a lot. They expected our family to be perfect at all times. It made me resentful. You were on the receiving end of that irritation more than once. I’m sorry for that.”   
“It’s okay.” I soothed.  
“It’s not. I was a git. I’m still sometimes a git. It’s a learning curve.” He sighed.  
“I get it.”  
“You’re part of the golden trio that saved the world.”  
“I’m prone to jealousy, and Harry was often the target of my anger. I was a shit person too. All we can do is try to be better right?”  
“The world is watching and waiting for me to slip up. One wrong move and Mother and I will be carted off to Azkaban just like father.”  
“That must be tough.”  
“We earned it. We picked the wrong side.” Malfoy gripped at his left arm.  
His sleeve covered his mark, but we both knew it was there.  
“You both helped us at least twice. That takes courage. Your father couldn’t have been happy.”  
“Father was rarely happy.” He chuckled.  
“That’s what I’m getting at. You knew you’d be reprimanded, but you still helped us. That’s brave, and during a war people like you and your mother were crucial in Harry’s success.”  
“I hope so.”  
Would it be weird if I held his hand? He seemed so sad, and this conversation was heavier than I’d intended. Per usual, I was blundering my way through delicate topics. I twitched my hand, and my fingers brushed his. He latched on tightly. I adjusted my grip so our fingers interlaced comfortably.We didn’t say anything else. We lay in the grass and watched the stars. Both of us too scared to disturb the moment. We sat that way for hours and at some point Malfoy fell asleep. His hand went limp in mine, but I held on not wanting him to wake up and wonder where I went. As the sun began to rise I allowed myself to close my eyes in the comfortable cool of the morning mist.


	4. Gardening

When I awoke our hands were still intertwined, and Malfoy was awake. He offered a soft smile, and I returned it.  
“Are you hungry?” He murmured.  
“I’m starving.”  
He stood still holding my hand and pulled me back through the garden and into the house. We wound up in the kitchen. He pulled me along as he pulled out eggs, bacon, a pan, and a kettle. I didn’t mind. It was kind of sweet. He held up an egg in his hand, trying to decide how to crack it.  
“We could try to do it together.” I offered.  
“I mean how poorly can this really go?” He joked back.  
I grabbed the other side of the egg. We cracked it against the bowl and tried to pull it apart. A few pieces of shell fell into the pan.  
“That could have gone worse.” I laughed.  
“I think I need my hand back.” He sighed.  
I released his hand. Instantly, I missed the feeling of his fingers woven through mine. Come on Ron get it together. You barely know him. I mean we’d gone to school together, but I didn’t even know what pet he brought to Hogwarts or what his favorite color was besides his house colors. He hummed to himself as he cooked breakfast, and I couldn’t help but enjoy it, and watch as he shook his ass to the beat. Was he doing that on purpose. I bit my lip, working to contain myself. Get it together Ron. He came away from the stove with two full plates. I followed him to the dining room. We opted to sit side by side this morning, enjoying each others company. When we finished we sat there in comfortable silence. Neither one of us wanted to acknowledge that we might need to part ways. It’s not like I had a full schedule of things planned.  
“You could spend the day here.” He offered.  
“I’d like that.”  
I had replied way too fast. Shit Ron, at least act like you aren’t desperate for human interaction. He didn’t comment. Instead he pulled me back to the study. We spent the day reading and enjoying each other’s company. When the sun started to sink in the sky he brought me back out to the garden. We lay in the path surrounded by roses once more, and ever so often we would sneak a kiss. It felt different then before. It was nothing like the over eager desire to be close. This was softer and somehow more intimate. It felt like I was bearing my soul for him, and I liked it. We went back into the house, and hesitated before the door to his room.  
“Do you want to spend the night?” Malfoy asked.  
“Yeah, if that’s okay with you.”  
“Yeah, do you need to sleep naked again or should I grab you my spare sleepwear?” Mirth was barely contained in his voice.  
I flushed bright red. I needed to not drink in his presence.  
“A change of clothe would be great.”  
He grabbed two sets out of his wardrobe and threw a set to me. He turned his back to me and disrobed. I spun around not wanting to be rude. I think I heard a low chuckle from behind me, but I couldn’t be sure. I rushed to change not wanting him to finish before me. When I was done I kept my back turned in an effort to be polite.  
“I’m done.” Malfoy said.  
We both approached the bed awkwardly. We’d seen each other naked, but there was something sacred about sharing sleeping space. It was more vulnerable. I turned towards the wall, and it was moments before he was pressed up behind me. His arm wrapped around me softly. I pushed back, snuggling in.  
The next morning he was still wrapped around me. I held still not wanting him to move if he knew I was awake. There was a comfort in being this close to someone. It was different than when I’d shared a bed with Hermione. There was something here that her and I had never had, and I couldn’t quite put my finger on it.  
“Good morning.” Malfoy mumbled.  
Sleep still filled his voice. I flipped around so we were facing each other. His arm was still around me, and I liked it that way.  
“Any plans for today?”  
I really needed to start that garden if I was ever going to have a hope of having food for winter. As much as I didn’t want to leave I had to think of the future, and future me was going to need to eat. He could see the uncertainty in my face and grimaced.  
“You don’t have to stay if you don’t want to of course. I thought you were enjoying this too. My mistake.”  
He pulled his arm back, and I missed the pressure instantly. Great job Ron. You’re fucking things up all over again.   
“It’s not that. I just have some stuff I need to go buy for my place. I’ve been putting it off.”  
“Of course. I didn’t mean to keep you from your important errands.” An uncaring edge had crept into his tone.  
What was that about? Did he think I wasn’t enjoying our time together? That couldn’t have been farther from the truth. I needed to put his mind to rest.  
“Do you want to come with me? I’m going to a plant shop.”  
“You don’t want me to come.”  
“Don’t tell me what I do or don’t want.” I scowled.  
“There’s the Ron I went to school with.” He teased.  
It didn’t help me to stop scowling. He laughed at my scrunched expression. Well at least he wasn’t sad anymore. I could put up with being teased if I got to hear that laugh more often. He climbed out of bed and grabbed his clothes. I turned my back to him, remembering the routine. Thank goodness for Doby. If it wasn’t for him I’d be wearing dirty clothes again.  
“Ready when you are.” He said from behind me.  
“I’m ready.”  
“Good.” He said from just behind me.  
He gave me a gentle kiss on the back of my neck and the hairs on my arms stood on end, and a shiver of electricity raced through my body. I needed a warning when he was going to do something like that. A goofy grin crept across my face. He offered for me to lead the way. I grabbed his arm and apparated us to Diagon alley.  
No one crowded us today. It was a weekday. There were less people in the streets. Everyone was busy at work, leaving us free to peruse on our way to the garden shop. We stared in the windows, not holding hands, but brushing up against each other every so often. I felt like I was in a carefully calculated dance. How close could we be to each other without drawing extra attention to ourselves. I had to say I think I liked this game. Really. I was starting to think I liked anything that involved him.  
“Come on. The stuff I need is in the back.” I said avoiding the shop keeper.  
I ducked behind a tall shelf and made my way round to the seeds. Malfoy followed closely behind me. I stopped admiring the large selection.   
“Starting a garden?” A woman asked from behind us.  
Malfoy cringed at her sudden arrival. What was that all about? The woman stood with her hands on her hips and distrust was clear on her face as she peered at us.  
“My friend is yeah.” Malfoy explained.  
So I was his friend now huh? I could handle that. The woman did not appear impressed. The glare on her face grew more pronounced.  
“You’re the Malfoy brat aren’t you?” She accused.  
Oh shit, not this.  
“I am.” He said coolly.  
“Your kind aren’t welcome here. I lost relatives in the war due to your kind. Exit my shop immediately and never return. Take your friend with you.” She ordered.  
“Of course-”  
I set my hand on Malfoy’s shoulder and he stopped. I moved from behind him so that she could see me clearly. Her eyes went wide. There was a unique power that came from being recognized everywhere I went as someone who helped end the war.  
“Of course we’ll head out. It’s a shame. I was really looking forward to starting that garden. Oh well. Come on Malfoy.”  
“No, I- I didn’t realize. I didn’t mean to-” She fumbled over her words as she worked to replicate an adequate apology, but it was too late.  
“Honestly, I expected better from people who were on the right side of the war.” I said choosing my words carefully.  
“My apologies. I only meant to keep the shop safe for others.”  
“He was found to be an ally in his trial. Without him and his mother we would have lost. I’ll be taking my business elsewhere. Have a good day.”  
Malfoy stayed silent through the exchange. His head was ducked in shame. I wanted to kiss him in front of this woman. I wanted to show her that he was with me and he was important, but I didn’t. I was too shy for all that. Especially so soon after we’d been intimate. We exited onto the bright street. Malfoy didn’t talk as we wandered aimlessly. I wanted to reassure him, but I wasn’t sure how to do it. I led the way to the bank. I needed to exchange this if I was going to make it to a shop today.  
People were finally treating the goblins with the respect they deserved as the admirable bankers they were. The gold adorning the fixtures and chairs didn’t go unnoticed. There was an air of respect that hung in the air around here that had been lacking leading up to the war. It was refreshing. We waited our turn in line quietly ignoring the looks we were getting.  
“Mr.Weasley. There is another transaction from Potter we are awaiting your approval for.”  
“Deny it please.”  
“This is the last time we will allow him to attempt a transfer for a year. With the state of your account are you sure?”  
“Please.”  
“As you wish. What can I help you with today?”  
“I need three galleons of this converted to muggle money.” I explained.  
“Ah, a day trip to the ordinary. Here’s your funds. Shall I direct the rest to your vault?” He asked.  
“Please.”  
“Have a pleasant day. Is there anything I can assist you with Mr. Malfoy?” He asked.  
“Take the usual amount and dispense it to staff.” Malfoy directed.  
“That isn’t necessary.”  
“My family has mistakes to pay for, and this is one of them. Please complete the transaction.” Malfoy asked.  
“As you wish. Anything else?”  
“No thank you. You ready?” Malfoy asked, turning to me.  
“Yeah. I’m good. Thank you.” I called over my shoulder.  
He waved us off, and we took the cue to clear the line for the next patron. We left the bank quickly sick of the finger pointing and whispers. We walked silently as we wove through the ever filling streets as five o’clock approached. We made our way through the Leaky Cauldron and into the muggle world. I wish I’d planned for this. I didn’t know where the shop I needed was.  
“You have no idea do you?” He chuckled.  
“Can it Malfoy. I’m working on it.” I grinned to make sure he knew I was joking.  
There had been too many harsh words exchanged between us over the years. I could never be too careful. Not if I wanted this to go anywhere. Did I want this to go anywhere? I mean I didn’t exactly want this to stop. We arrived at a shop aptly named Plants. We walked in through the hanging rows of beads and into the brightly scented room full of plants. There were so many flowers, herbs, and vegetables. All of them already started. This was even better than my idea. These were perfect. Much more likely to bear produce than seeds. I grabbed a small cart carefully hand picking a wide selection so that I could have a variety this fall. I approached the counter with my plants.  
“Starting a garden is a lovely way to reconnect in a relationship.” The cleric quipped. “How long have you been together.”  
My jaw dropped, and I floundered unsure of how to proceed. Did I say no and potentially upset him? Did I say nothing and let it slide? Would he have something to say about that? Malfoy stood awkwardly behind me, waiting for me to get it together. Fuck well, I’d let it stand this long. I guess I had to just say nothing and hope for the best.  
“This is going to be a pretty big starter garden. Do either of you have experience with plants? I can run off some direction sheets if you’d like? It’d only take a moment.” She offered smiling.  
Bless her. She was trying to be helpful, but I really wanted to take the plants and run at this point. I rubbed the back of my neck to buy myself a few precious seconds.  
“That’d be great.”  
“Awesome. Here’s your change and I’ll be right back.”  
She hurried into the back and Malfoy and I were alone again.  
“So reconnecting in our relationship?” Malfoy asked lowly.  
“Sh, before she here’s you. I panicked okay?” I muttered.  
The silence returned, and it somehow felt more awkward than before. Way to go Ron. Open mouth and insert foot, per usual. Malfoy and I grabbed the bags and proceeded out of the shop and down the street to a shadowy corner where we could apparate. Malfoy offered me the plants silently. I took the bags a bit sad. I’d hoped he was going to invite me back to his place, but it made sense I’d stuffed it up while we’d been shopping.  
“I’ll see you around?’ I asked hopefully.  
“I’m sure. Good luck with your garden.”  
“Thanks. See ya.”  
We parted ways. I apparated back to my camp. I set the bags of plants down by the little patch I had prepared. I got to work, needing a distraction from reality. When finished I grabbed my bucket and wound my way through the dark to the river. The bubbling water was cool on my throat. I filled the bucket and returned, watering the garden. I admired my work, but the sour taste of how Malfoy and I had left off tainted the excitement of having finished my garden, and I was hungry to boot. Today had started so great, and now it kind of sucked. I retired to my tent frustrated and sad and tried to sleep. Maybe there were happier things in my dreams.


	5. Will We? Won't We?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let it be known I've never read a single HP fanfic before so if the characters are way off fannon welp you've been warned.

I spent the morning tending the garden, and the afternoon I spent reading the few text books I’d snagged from my old room in the burrow. By evening I was starving, and it was no longer a question of if I was going into town, but when. I changed my clothes and apparated to the middle of Knockturn alley. I peaked in at a few shops, but there was nothing in them that I needed. Of course I ended up at the bar, as usual. I slapped a galleon on the bar top.  
“My usual food and drink please.”  
“You got it. Do another odd job?” The bartender asked.  
“Just a quick errand.” I shrugged.  
“The Malfoy boy was in here earlier.”  
I tensed. The bartender looked me over.  
“He was looking for you. Said he had some unfinished business. After how you two left the other night I’m surprised you two aren’t glued at the hip. It’s good to see you two socialize.”  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” I grumbled.  
“You keep to yourselves. It can’t be enjoyable to be lonely all the time. Here you go.” He passed me an appetizer platter from the kitchen and a Shirley temple.  
I sucked down half the drink enjoying the sugar. It was a shame the bar didn’t serve desserts. I dug into the food. It was either really good or I had been really hungry.  
“What do you care?”  
“Look I’m not here to judge. Just look at my bar. This used to be a prestigious business and now I’m lucky to get society’s dregs. There’s nothing prestigious about being a slytherin anymore. But you, you could go anywhere, and yet you’re still here with all of us outcasts. You and Malfoy are the same kind of lonely.”  
“Thanks for the analysis.”  
“I know I’m stepping over the line, but I hope you two work it out. This bar could use a happy story for once.” He sighed and returned to wiping glasses.  
Should I seek Malfoy out? I had just said the wrong thing yesterday. Would he even want to see my face? Hermione never wanted to chat after I’d done something stupid. She’d rather’d I stay away and give her time to get over it. What if Malfoy was the same way? The bartender had said he was looking for me. I spent the rest of the night mulling it over, but in the end I opted to leave it be. If I was going to talk to him again I should at least wait a few days. I didn’t want to seem desperate, because I wasn’t. I just happened to want to talk to him. Kind of like a mildly annoying itch that I wanted to scratch.  
I drank as I tried to decipher my feelings, which wasn’t my best idea, but hey I’m only human. I danced with whoever wanted to dance and I enjoyed it. Towards the end of the night someone came up behind me and pushed me back into them forcefully. It wasn’t uncommon. Not everyone was gentle. I grinded back into them, going with it. They had such a firm grip on me I could feel the bruises starting to form, but my brain was too fuzzy for me to fully understand what was going on. When it came time for last call I was still dancing with the same guy. He slung an arm around my shoulder and steered our way out of the bar. I stumbled, but he kept me upright.  
“Where are we going?” I asked.  
“To my place.”  
“I’m good. It was fun in there, but I’m good.” I said trying to extract myself from under his arm.  
“Oh, my bad. I must not have been clear enough. You’re coming back to my place. I bought your last three rounds of drinks. It’s time to pay up.”   
He ripped my chin up and forced his lips against mine. He tasted like cigarettes and alcohol as he slobbered over my face. My heart raced as my too slow brain realized what was happening. I reached for my wand, but he grabbed my wrists. This was not good. This was really not good.  
“Oiy! Whatcha think you’re doing?” A familiar voice from behind us yelled.  
“This is my date. He drank too much and he’s confused.” The man holding me explained.  
“Oh yeah? My boyfriend is your date?” The familiar voice asked.  
Wait was that Malfoy?  
“He didn’t say he had a boyfriend.”  
“Do you know who I am? Maybe this will help clarify.” Malfoy moved under a street lamp and shoved his sleeve up to expose his left forearm.  
“My apologies. I didn’t know you were one of the loyal few. I’ll be going.” The man released me and apparated.  
I stumbled, but Malfoy caught me. I leaned on him heavily.  
“I’m sorry we argued. I didn’t mean to say I didn’t want to be with you, you know? You’re actually pretty cute.”  
“You should stop talking until you’re sober. You’re going to regret it.” Malfoy advised.  
“Well it’s hard not to talk when there’s a sexy hunk of man in front of me.”  
Malfoy chuckled.  
“What? You called me your boyfriend first.” I reasoned.  
“Like you, I panicked. I didn’t want him to hurt you.”  
“Harry was right. There’s a lot of soft squishy stuff under that hard chiseled exterior.” I slurred.  
“Let’s get you to a bed.”  
Next thing I knew we were in Malfoy’s room. I kept my clothes on, but the rest was pretty hazy. He said good night at one point, but that was all I could recall the following day.  
I woke up in his bed. I had a splitting headache, but that was to be expected after drinking. Malfoy was once more sitting at the edge of the bed with a cup of tea in hand. I urched to my feet. The embarrassing things I’d said the night before were fresh in my mind. I needed to get out of here.  
“I’m gonna go.” I mumbled.  
“Are you sure? You had quite the night.”  
“Yeah, and that’s exactly why I should go.” I said focusing on my tent I started to apparate.  
“Wait!” He urged, reaching out.  
Just before I apparated his hand connected with my arm. Shit. We came into view of my tent together. This was not what I wanted. This was the last thing that I wanted. Now he knew I was fucking homeless. Great, just great. Malfoy was silent. He walked around, examining the tent, my little fire pit, and finally he settled on the garden.  
“Plants for your house.” He murmured.  
I rubbed the back of my neck thoroughly embarrassed. The familiar red heat creeped up my neck and colored the tops of my ears.  
“Do you have running water?”  
“In a sense. There’s a river down the hill.” I said, looking away.  
“How long have you been out here?”  
“Since I split with Hermione, so about half a year. It was bloody cold in the winter, but it’s not so bad now.” I elaborated.  
“Fuck Ron. Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”  
“Yeah, great conversation starter. Hi, I know we barely talked all through school, but I live in the woods now. Got any room? I’m sure you would have loved that.” I scoffed.  
“I would have helped.”  
“So would Harry if I let him.”  
“Harry knows you live out here like this?”  
“No, but he knows how my finances are, so I’m sure he has a guess.” I laughed.  
“The bank transfer.”  
“Exactly, Harry thinks he owes me part of the reward money for defeating you know who. You want to help me, because you feel bad for me. I don’t want anyone’s money. I got myself into this mess. It’s no one else’s job to get me out.” I rationalized.  
“I get it, but there’s nothing wrong with accepting help. If I hadn’t let Harry help me I would have ended up in Azkaban with my father.”  
“That’s different.”  
“You can’t brush everything off like that. I want to help you.”  
“Because you pity me.” I finished for him.  
“No, because you need help and I like you okay. It’ll be kind of hard to take you on dates if you starve out here.”  
“That’s what I have the plants for.”  
“That’s not enough to feed you through winter.” He countered.  
“Malfoy I’m fine. Really.”  
“If it’s so fine why didn’t you want to show me?”  
“I know it looks kind of rough, but this is my home.”  
“Okay, how about this. When it’s too hot, or rainy, or cold, or your hungry you can come over my place. Whenever you need a break or its okay out you can come here.”  
“Why do you care so much?”  
“Because I like you.” He said as calmly as if he was discussing the weather.  
“I like you too.” I blurted out.  
“You made that clear last night.” He teased. “Want to go to my place and have breakfast? Your plants don’t look ready yet.”  
“Sure.”  
Malfoy held out his hand, and I took it. We apparated back to his house together. We made our way to the dining room, settling in next to each other. The table had a modest array of breakfast things. Had Malfoy been planning on having me stay for breakfast before I’d even woken up? Cheeky. I liked it. I dug into the food before me. Malfoy picked at a biscuit. Was something wrong? I set a hand on his and squeezed gently.  
“Do you really think I’m cute?” He asked hesitantly.  
Oh, so we were going to have another feelings talk so soon after the first one? Okay, come on Ron. You can do this. Be honest. Guys love honesty.  
“You’re adorable.”  
Malfoy’s face lit up. See it was shit like that. I grinned into my muffin.Worry clouded his features once more.  
“Even though I’m a bit much in bed?”  
“I mean, it’s fun.”  
“Most people don’t like dominant.” He explained.  
“I like it just fine. You’re still cute. Especially when you blush like right now.”  
He looked away, embarrassed. We finished our breakfast in silence. We wandered out into the garden, admiring the flowers. We held hands and kissed a few times. Neither of us willing to voice anything for fear of breaking the magic of the moment. When we got to lunch I’d plucked up the courage to continue our breakfast conversation.  
“So, you’re my boyfriend?”  
“I mean I was trying to get him away from you. You don’t have to claim that title if you don’t want it.”  
“Do you want it?”  
“That’s not the point. What do you want.” Draco insisted.  
“I think I like it.”  
“Then boyfriends it is.” He affirmed, grinning.  
He leaned in and kissed me hard. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed back enthusiastically. This was where I wanted to be. When we broke apart we were both a little breathless. We exchanged shy looks and intertwined our fingers again. It felt right. The rest of the world far, far away.


	6. Intense

We enjoyed the day by lounging around his house, fully enamored by each other. There was a quiet understanding that words weren’t as important as each other’s company. It was lovely. There was no pressure just a simple acceptance of who the other was despite our pasts, and I wouldn’t have had it any other way.  
As the sun set we moved to his room. He turned on the radio, allowing the lull of voices to wash over us. I traced patterns lazily on his skin, and he stared at the ceiling. His left arm was slung over my shoulder. His hand flopping into my face. I had an idea. I kissed his left palm. Draco tensed but he didn’t say anything. I kissed his wrist. Still no reaction. I shifted so I could reach his arm easier and pushed at the sleeve careful to check his expression. He shrugged. Okay, cool. He didn’t mind. I pushed the sleeve up, exposing you know who’s mark. I kissed his forearm around the mark before I kissed the mark itself. I looked up at him, locking eyes before doing it again. He was confused, but he didn’t stop me.  
“You know better than most what that mark means. Why would you do that?”  
“If I recall: you were forced to get it by your father. It’s not like you chose that path. You shouldn’t be blamed for your father’s mistakes.”  
“That’s not how most people see it.”  
“I’m not most people.” I kissed it again.  
“You most certainly are not. Come on. You have to be hungry by now. Let’s go get dinner.”  
We made our way past the dining room and into the kitchen. Well this was new.  
“I gave Doby the night off. I figured you wouldn’t mind. I hope you like toast and eggs. It’s the only thing I’m not rubbish at making.” He rubbed the back of his neck, waiting for my reply.  
“Sounds brilliant.”  
He looked relieved. I was glad to be able to bring him some peace, even if it was over something tiny. He pulled out a pan, heating it before cracking a few eggs into it. A look of concentration filled his face as he seasoned and prepared to flip them. Relief crossed his face when they didn’t break. He slid some onto my plate with some toast and did the same for himself. We settled around the kitchen island. Our two stools a hairs breath apart. We ate in silence, enjoying the moment. I rose taking our plates and washed them in the large sink before setting them out to dry. Mischief pulled a smirk from me.  
“What?” Draco asked.  
“I was wondering what’s for dessert.” I said, smiling coyly.  
“You are a glutton for punishment.” Draco mumbled.  
He walked over to me and hooked his fingers through my belt loops, ripping me closer. Our chests pressed together. His eyes were glued to my lips. He moved in, stopping a hairs breadth from my lips. I could feel his breath on my chin. He flicked his eyes up to mine, questioning.  
“Then punish me.” I murmured.  
A growl escaped his throat before he crashed his lips into my own. I kissed back swiftly, enjoying the feel of his lips on mine, gentle but firm. He bent me back onto the island, and I went willingly. My back pressed against the cool marble as he leaned over me. His hand traced over the contours of my abs through my shirt. He cocked an eyebrow asking permission. I ripped the shirt off over my head. He smirked down at my quivering form. He kissed his way along my stomach and up my chest. I shivered, enjoying his touch. He nipped at my chest. I bit my lip at the sensation. It was new to me, but I liked it more than I ever thought I would. He bit me again, harder this time, and a moan escaped my throat before I could stop it. Draco pulled back smirking.  
“Is someone having fun?”  
“Yes.” I breathed back.  
“Good.”  
He bit me again without hesitating. The sharp pang of teeth on my flesh felt delightful. I squirmed beneath him until he released his grip. Was my heart beating this fast before hand? I wasn’t sure, but it was working overtime now. He raked his nails down my chest leaving behind raised red lines, and I couldn’t help but arch my back. His head floated above mine, but he didn’t kiss me. I opened my eyes, and it was only then that I realized I had shut them to begin with. There was the raised eyebrow again, asking permission. I propped myself up and kissed him hard. He kissed back and when I moaned he took the opportunity to deepen the kiss.   
I tangled my hands in his hair, not wanting him to pull away. I wanted him close. I needed him close. There was something about this connection that I couldn’t get enough of. I needed more. I needed to be closer. I palmed his crotch, but he pulled back out of reach. I pouted, and he laughed a deep, sexy chuckle.  
“Don’t worry. We’ll get there, but we should probably do this in my room and not the kitchen.”  
Was his voice always this raspy? It was sexy as hell. If I wasn't hard before I was now. He offered his hand. I took it and he jerked me closer. I nearly fell over myself, but he caught me.  
“You can’t even think straight can you?” He pondered.  
I shrugged, a large grin plastered to my face. He kissed me on the hand, then he pulled me to his room. He pushed me back onto the bed and I pulled my pants off. Eager for there to be less between us. Draco took off his own shirt and kicked off his shorts, climbing into bed. He ran his fingers along my calves, teasing me. I bucked my hips. I needed him pressed back up against me. I needed to feel him. I needed him.  
He moved up my body pressing himself into me. I bucked my hips again, relishing in the feeling. He nipped at my ear. He gathered my hands into one of his and pinned them above my head. He gave me a look and I nodded. He pressed them firmly to the bed above us, and there was something in me that delighted in the restriction even though I wanted nothing more than to touch him. He ghosted his lips over mine, but didn’t kiss me. I pouted, but he didn’t give in. Well it was worth a shot.  
“You wanted dessert didn’t you?”  
He rearranged us so my face was in front of his cock. He didn’t forced my head onto it, instead opting to allow me to decide when this started. Well shit it wasn’t like I had a lot of experience, but I did have a strong urge to please. I mean I knew what I liked right? I licked the tip of it, preparing myself. Fuck he tasted good. Well here goes nothing. I took the length of him into my mouth as far as I could, choking slightly. Careful of my teeth I slid my mouth up and down his length, sucking softly. I would have stroked the part I couldn’t fit in my mouth, but he still had my hands grasped tightly in one of his hands. I bobbed my head up and down, gaining speed as I gained confidence. He moaned every now and again, and it was all the encouragement I needed to keep up my ministrations. He liked it. I was doing good. I thrived off the basic praise. His dick twitched in my mouth and his grip on my wrists was loosening. I tried to keep going, but he pulled me off.  
“I want to come inside you.” He growled.  
I gulped. He flipped me over, and I presented, quivering. There was a pause as he grabbed the lube, but then a single finger slipped inside me. I rocked my hips against it. He kept his movements slow as he stretched me, adding one finger at a time. Then he pulled back. I held my breath, waiting. Ever so slowly he eased into my. I held still, delighting in how full I felt.  
“You good?” He asked.  
“Yeah.”  
“Good. I want you to enjoy it.”  
He slammed in and out of me and I nearly collapsed from the force. The entire bed rocked from our movements. I gripped the sheets, twisting them around in my hands as I hung on. I moaned loudly and, if anything, that made him fuck me harder. I could see stars and I loved it.   
“Ron. Fuck. You feel so good.” He moaned.  
I’m not ashamed to say I came right then, spilling my load onto the blankets. There was no time to focus on that he was still fucking me, and it felt so good. It was like every piece of me was alight with lust and pleasure. There wasn’t an ounce of me left untouched as his hands ran up and down my sides, and then he came. He fell onto me, pulled me up and into his chest. When he was finished we collapsed to the bed together, him still inside me. I had to say I quite liked the feeling.  
“I hope that was as good for you as it was for me.” He purred.  
“It was amazing.”  
“I’m glad you had fun. Now lets get you cleaned up.” Draco untangled himself and fished a cloth out of basket. He returned and gently wiped off the reminders of our fun. He offered his hand and I took it. My legs felt like jello, but I made it to the bathroom.  
“Peeing after sex reduces the risk of infection.” He explained. “I’ll get the shower ready.”  
It felt strange using the bathroom in front of him, but I couldn’t nail down why. We’d seen each other naked several times now. What made this weird? I hopped into the shower and Draco followed me. I grabbed a wash cloth and gently lathered his whole body, and then I massaged the shampoo and conditioner into his hair. When done I began to wash myself, but Draco held out his hand for the cloth. I handed it over, surprised. I wasn’t used to the favor being returned.  
“We have to get you cleaned up too.” Draco asserted.  
Who was I to argue? He rubbed the cloth gently over my now aching muscles. He lingered over my crotch before continuing on. When done he carefully washed and rinsed my hair. Both of us now clean he shut the water off and draped me in a towel. I dried off, wincing as the fabric rubbed over my chest. I pulled the towel back to see angry, shallow cuts on my chest. When had those gotten there? Draco set his hand on my chest softly.  
“Sorry about those. I hope you don’t regret it, but I understand if you do.”  
“I don’t. I just didn’t realize you were pressing that hard.”  
“Let me take care of you.”  
“You don’t have to do that.”  
“I insist. You let me make those marks and now it’s my job to take care of them. Let’s move to my room. My wand’s in there.”  
“I don’t want them gone.” I protested.  
“I have a first aid kit in there too.” Draco smirked.  
I blushed. I guess it was a weird request.  
“I like having my marks on you.” Draco whispered into my ear.  
The hair on the back of my neck stood up and a chill raced up my spine. If he kept talking like that we were never going to leave his bed.  
“I’m going to put some antiseptic on them. There’s no good way to wrap them, but this’ll keep them from getting infected.” Draco explained.  
He rubbed the ointment on the cuts and kissed each one of them in turn. A fuzzy feeling filled me. When he was done he sat beside me, our fingers intertwined.  
“What now?” I asked.  
“Now we do whatever makes you feel safe. It was pretty intense and I don’t want you to think I don’t respect you or care about you.”  
I burst into tears.  
“Sorry. I’m not normally this emotional.” I explained through the tears.  
Fuck what was wrong with me? I never cried like this, not in front of people, and here I was crying like a baby. Why did he care so much? No one had ever put this much thought into how a situation affected me. I was always the last piece, never special, just there.  
“It’s okay. Let it out. Crying is normal after an intense session. I’m here for you.” He murmured.  
His words made me lose it all over again. I was a blubbering mess. He hugged me tightly, and I wrecked his clean shirt with my tears. He handed me a box of tissues. Sure felt sexy now. What the fuck was wrong with me? Why wasn’t he pulling away in disgust? The tears devolved into whines and from there into silence. Draco held me all the while. I pulled back and he wiped the tears from my face.  
“Want to go lay in the garden? It should be pretty nice out there?”  
I nodded, not trusting my voice. We laid in the grass admiring the stars and surrounded my the soft scent of flowers in bloom. The only sound the crickets. Our hands intertwined.


End file.
